1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for leaching liquid waste, particularly waste water. More particularly this invention relates to a system of configuring cylindrical conduit used in leaching systems. Even more particularly the invention relates to the use of multiple levels of cylindrical conduit. The material within which the conduit is located may either disperse moisture away from the conduit through capillary action, wicking into the surrounding material or fluid may be extracted from contaminated fluid which is within or a part of a material surrounding the conduit, the extracted fluid being more free of the contaminants which may be in the contaminated fluid. A perforated cylindrical conduit is one method permitting wicking. The surrounding material provides capillary action to transmit moisture away from the cylinder and prevents the effluent from traveling directly from the pipes of the upper level to the conduits of the lower levels. Examples of these materials include sand, gravel, plastic fibers, wood products, slag, and ash. A fabric or other material may surround the cylindrical conduit. The cylindrical conduit may be either smooth walled or corrugated. For septic systems, this includes any graveless systems such as the SB2, ENVIRO-SEPTIC and GEO-FLOW systems. Other applications of this invention include treatment of oil-contaminated water and chemically contaminated water, in addition to septic tank effluent.
The multi-level configuration of the present invention creates a larger leaching surface in a fixed surface area than a single level leaching system. This larger leaching surface area is beneficial for increasing bacterial concentration and installation of systems in small spaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leaching systems typically utilize substantially two-dimensional stone beds or chambers. The multiple layering of leach beds, chambers and conduits has not been feasible up to now. One problem is that liquid from one leach area would return to the system through a lower leach area. Another problem is the difficulty in constructing multiple layers using traditional methods.